New Life
by Gesserit
Summary: Sequel to Unliving.Pregnant Kagome,jealous Sesshoumaru,hormones flying in all directions,and one mysterious young man making an appearance.Sango ditrusts his wondering hands,but her friend seems to like him.Secrets from Inu's past,vampires&more!
1. Hormones are a bitch to handle

:---:

AN: **Sequel to Unliving**. Yes, I couldn't help myself, I love that thing so much I had to write sequel.

Many thanks to **Gothic Lust, **who gave me some great ideas for this one… Honestly, I'll start from some of those and God only knows where I'll end up, because I can safely say I won't stick to them! I just can't follow a path set up ahead… It's like… I sit down to write having an idea clear in my head, I do than for… like… _two pages_, and then everything twists in my mind, and just _have_ to give it a twirl… Well you know me. And if you don't, brace yourselves! Okay, enough, enjoy this one, and … just ENJOY!

:---:

New Life

One – Hormones are a bitch to handle

"So he _can_ make his own darn coffee!" Kagome laughed out, as she saw her friend in the doorframe of the large living room. Sango smiled at her and proceeded to walk towards Kagome, when her eyes met the young reporter's belly.

"My, you guys have grown since January…" Kagome laughed and wanted to sit up.

"Oh, don't bother, it's fine…" Sango said, and took a seat next to her friend, giving her a big hug.

"Kagome, you're so…"

"…Fat!" Kagome blurted out, giving her swollen abdomen an annoyed look. Sango smiled.

"No way, you're radiant. You should see your face."

"I do, every day, and I'm getting sick of it getting rounder and rounder! I just… I feel kinda tired, lately." Sango gave Kagome's advanced pregnancy a lingering look.

"That's all normal. Two months to go, right?" Kagome nodded, her expression shifting. She was a little bit tired, but now that Sango was to stay with her, she would be a lot happier, and a whole lot more entertained that she'd been in the last few months. They never got bored around each other, that was for sure. Even if they were talking about the weather, Sango would always drop in some apparently innocent remark that would start Kagome's wild imagination, and by the time the young reporter would have finished her rambling, they would both be laughing. At least, that was how it had been so far.

"So Kazuki managed to let you lose for a couple of months…" Kagome raised her eyebrows. Sango rolled her eyes a little, and cast aside a wild strand of hair from her friend's face. Kagome really did look radiant.

"I suppose having Sabrya around Sesshoumaru means she is around Higurashi sama as well, and she can manage for some time, until I come back."

"How are things going now, since the merger? Sesshoumaru doesn't really talk about that stuff, and I don't want to butt in, but I'm kinda curious." Sango shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine, I suppose. There were really no issues, Sesshoumaru and Higurashi sama are getting along quite well, considering they were both used to being completely in charge of the entire thing, and now they have to be good boys and share…" Sango giggled.

"I can only imagine my husband and my father both sitting at the negotiation table with some other company managers… The poor bastards don't stand a chance." Kagome couldn't help but smile at the thought. With her father's determination, and Sesshoumaru's imposing presence, the two would get their way at any given moment. The merger between their companies had been a fruitful one so far, although neither of the two men had thought about that to start with. The idea sort of… grew on them. "Like fungus." as Kagome had put it, when they both announced the news.

"Poor Sabrya is in over her head, these months…" Sango looked out the window. They were seated in the exact same spot they were last winter, when Kagome had ran almost barefoot outside in the snow to greet Sesshoumaru. The memory stole a smile from Higurashi sama's beautiful assistant.

"Oh, trust me, she would rather be there than anywhere else, like in society, for instance. She's not a people person." Kagome said, casually. She wasn't thinking less of the blonde hanyou just because she was a little difficult; on the contrary, she had begun to care for her. Sabrya reminded Kagome of a wild creature, that would rather be in its own environment, and have everyone else just leave her to her business. The contrast with Inuyasha's personality was striking, but nevertheless he seemed to grow attracted to the odd woman hanyou. Maybe it was because they were both of the same kind… who was to tell?

"So how's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, and Sango smiled at her with intent. She knew what her friend had meant by her question.

"You mean… how's Inuyasha doing with Sabrya?"

Kagome waved her hand, as it she'd meant nothing of the sort.

"Well, if you must know, Inuyasha wasn't in Tokyo these last two months." Kagome grimaced.

"Oh?Where was he?"

Sango shrugged her shoulders again.

"You know him, he probably got some tip about those stupid old katanas he's been collecting, and went to find some, like an arrow darting from a bowstring. How he manages to make a living out of that, it's beyond me…" Kagome smiled into her palm.

"You know it's not just that, Sango. He's got an entire collection of ancient weapons… He just loves them, that's Inuyasha… They're antiques, you know, they're very expensive." Sango raised her eyebrows.

"That's just it! How does he get the money to buy them?"

Kagome smiled.

"You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?"

Kagome backed a little, as if she couldn't believe Sango would not know something like that.

"Inuyasha's among the wealthiest men in Tokyo. I can't believe you didn't… Well, I suppose he's made a purpose out of hiding it, but still… How do you think he affords to travel across the world to get those antiques?" Sango rolled her eyes.

"I always thought… That, you know… that you were…" Kagome laughed out, interrupting her friend.

"Oh come on! How could _I_ have given him the money? Could you imagine Inuyasha taking money from me? Because, with his _ego_, I think he'd rather lie down in the middle of the street and _die_ before he could ask me for money!" Sango's expression said clearly just how impressed she was.

"So, how did he… raise this... fortune?" Kagome quirked an eyebrow. Before she could answer, though, a small knock on the door could be heard, and Emma came in holding a tray with their tea.

"Oh, Emma, just in time." Kagome smiled. "Cookies, too. Yumm…" she went, rubbing her hands against each other, and widening her eyes as she looked on the tray. Sango smiled at the young maid, and Emma smiled back.

"Just leave them, Emma, I'll pour the tea. Thank you very much, remind me to raise a statue for you here at Muncaster, you're an angel, really." The girl almost giggled, and blushed.

"Enjoy, Mrs. Kagome, Miss Sango." Emma bowed a little, and exited the room, leaving Kagome to pour the tea for her friend and herself, in the usual Japanese style. Well, maybe with a twist, because Kagome couldn't for the life of her kneel and do the ceremony as it should have been performed. Sango really didn't care though. But a cup of green tea was more than welcomed.

"So, where were we? Oh, yes, we were talking about Inuyasha behind his back!" Kagome laughed out. Sango gave her a look of disapproval.

"That's not fair Kagome; we were doing no such thing! Really… I was just curious. That is all." Sango's tone was a little offended, but Kagome knew she didn't mind that much, mostly because Kagome herself hadn't really meant her accusation.

"Well, even IF curiosity killed the cat, dear Sango, know that I'm not really sure how he managed to gain such wealth. It wasn't really a topic between the two of us, you know I care little about money in general."

"Maybe because you've never lacked it…" Sango managed to step in. Kagome had to admit she was right.

"I believe it was some kind of an inheritance… From his father, or mother, or something. I'm not sure, really. Does it matter that much?" Kagome eyes the cloudy skies.

"I guess it doesn't." Sango whispered into her cup.

"God, I hope this weather will straighten up soon enough, all through the spring there has been nothing but rain and fog, cold wind and cloudy sky. I'm getting kinda tired of it all, to be honest."

"Do you still write?" Sango changed the subject; to keep Kagome talking about something she enjoyed doing.

"Uhm… yes, actually I've written very much about these parts since I've come to live here… Up until recently, when my pregnancy wasn't this advanced and I could walk around more easily, I did a little traveling across The UK. This country really is amazing, I must tell you. So many beautiful sceneries, old castles and archeological sites… Rather impressive. I'd like to take you to some of them, as soon as the baby will be born and we'll be able to travel."

"I'd like that very much." Sango had been concerned for her friend. Knowing Kagome's preference for not sitting still, she feared that Muncaster would confine her spirit, and the young woman would grow bored. But it seemed that she had found interesting things to do, and there were still more to come, when she would be able to take advantage of them. As it was, for now she had to wait for that little life to see sunlight before she could start traveling again.

"Well, then it's settled. As soon as Baby's born… Well, maybe not just then, but soon enough!" The women smiled at each other.

"So, what did your doctor say? Boy or girl?" Kagome shrugged.

"I didn't want to know, it'll be a surprise, I guess."

"Oh. That's somewhat old fashioned. And knowing you and your pathological curiosity… I'm surprised you managed to restrain yourself… Or was it Sesshoumaru who restrained you?" Kagome shook her head.

"Oh, no, Sesshoumaru has no saying in this. I was the one with the idea…"

"He has _no saying_ in it?" Sango gave her friend a skeptical look. Kagome waved her hand and looked out the window again, taking a mouthful of cookies.

"Kagome, is there…"

Kagome waved her hand again, and frowned a little. Sango backed, realizing it was something that her friend didn't want to talk about. So she dropped the subject, although she was really concerned about the matter. On Christmas, there had been no other two people more in love with each other that Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Now, four months later, there she was, refusing to talk about him. What could be wrong?

Come to think of it, Sango had to admit that through the last three months or so, Sesshoumaru had spent a lot of time in Tokyo, and he would always look like he had something important on his mind. But she assumed that was just because of the merger, and thought it was only normal.

"Oh my God! Sango, feel this!" Kagome widened her eyes, and took Sango's hand, pressing it against her belly. Sango waited, but there was no movement.

"Wait…" Kagome had a look of concentration on her face. As the baby kicked again, they both smiled at each other, and Sango put her cheek against Kagome's abdomen.

"Anxious, are we? Just wait a little bit longer; you'll be out soon enough, hun." Sango whispered.

"I can't wait to see my baby…" Kagome said, her eyes swimming in a dreamy sort of pool. Sango's heart cringed a little at the wording. _Her_ baby. Not _their_ baby. The woman sighed silently.

"I'm sure it'll be the prettiest little thing ever…" Kagome nodded, looking down into her teacup. Sango's voice had been a little sad, and that's all it took for Kagome to feel tears fill her eyes. Her shoulders began to run up and down slowly, she hardly made any sound.

"Oh, Sango…" she whimpered, putting her cup on the small table, and leaning towards her friend. Sango embraced Kagome with an astonished expression on her face.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" The woman began to cry for real by now, tears trailing down her cheeks, and her body quivering as if she'd lost everything in this world.

"Kagome…" poor, astonished Sango said once again. She knew pregnant women were a tad more emotional, but this was a little too much!

"I don't know!" Kagome almost shouted, into Sango's chest, swallowing her hiccups.

"I just feel so _stupid_! And I'm_ fat_, and _nobody_'s gonna like me anymore!"

"What?" Sango grimaced. Well, that made absolutely no sense… Not at all…

"You know, Sesshoumaru didn't even touch me the last time he was home, he wouldn't… he… And I just know he thinks… and we'll never… Oh, Sango!!" Kagome's desperate cries shook her body, as Sango tried to keep her on track.

"Kagome, what in the world… Kagome, look at me!" Sango took hold of her friend's shoulders and looked at her face.

"Kagome, stop it…" The young women seemed to respond to Sango's firm tone of voice, and looked at her, pouting.

"Now. From the top, a little more coherently, please. What is wrong?" She asked, stressing on the last words. Kagome blew her nose, and wiped her face dry. She felt… well she didn't know what she felt like, she just wanted to cry!

"Well, you see… Uhm… I think I… I mean he… uhm…" Sango frowned, not understanding a thing. Not that there had been anything to understand. But she was a patient person. Patience is a virtue… most of the times. She was patient.

"I'm a little embarrassed…" Kagome confessed.

"Honey… with _me_? Come here…" Sango gave her another embrace, and Kagome looked a little more relieved.

"Okay… here goes." Kagome breathed in deeply. Sango widened her eyes, in expectation, bowing her head a little.

"I've had a… difficult pregnancy. I mean, there was really nothing wrong with the baby, it's just fine, well developed and all, just that… I think it's because I lost a lot of energy about the time I got pregnant, and my body didn't really have any time to recover."

"Lost energy? How do you mean?" Sango didn't really understand how someone could lose… energy.

"Well… that's… a long story. Fact is, I wasn't supposed to get pregnant so early, I really didn't want to, to be true, but I loved him so much, and wanted to keep his baby… I mean, I still do…" Kagome hurried to make it clear.

"But I just… You know, I almost lost the baby once, just after New Year."

"Oh, my…" Sango widened her eyes.

"Why didn't you… Gods, Kagome, why didn't you tell me? I could have... Jesus, I would have left everything and come to see you! You know that!"

Kagome nodded.

"Yeah, I do. That's why I didn't tell you. I didn't tell anyone, Sesshoumaru is the only one who knows; please don't tell Kazuki, or Inuyasha, okay?" Kagome seemed embarrassed about it, as if she'd done something wrong.

Sango nodded, her eyes filled with concern.

"Well, after I got out of the hospital, Sesshoumaru became more distant… I mean he's not the most communicative person as it is, but… I mean, don't get me wrong, he's very attentive and he's always concerned about… me. But…" Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

"There isn't any… affection in his conduct. It's… frustrating." her eyes filled with tears again. Sango frowned, caressing her hair.

"So, you think… he doesn't love you anymore?"

"No! I know he _loves_ me, it's just… maybe he doesn't… _want_ me anymore. I mean, I expected that to happen after a while, I mean the attraction eventually fades you know, but I sure didn't expect it to fade so soon… I thought it would take at least some years or so." Kagome's sad voice broke Sango's heart. She couldn't even find some adequate words to comfort her beloved friend. What could she say? What was there to say, in such a situation? Kagome was obviously distressed, and had given this a lot of thought, apparently. Sango was growing more and more concerned.

"But… are you alright now? I mean, is the baby…"

"Yeah, that's not an issue anymore, I'm still somewhat weak, and I need to rest from time to time, but… I'll take it to term alright, the baby's just fine." Kagome shook her head, blowing her nose again.

"The problem is… I still want _him_. I long for him, for his touches… I used to feel so protected, when he held me tight, when I thought I was going to lose breath from his embrace… When we made love…" Kagome lost her voice, and whimpered, trying desperately to keep her tears from falling.

"I just felt… in place." she shrugged, helplessly, making Sango lose a tear too. The older woman knew how misplaced Kagome had felt, for a very long time, before she met Inuyasha, and even after that, not being able to make peace with herself and her mother's death. She knew that underneath Kagome's strong will and her determination, her resolve to fight for her cause, was the everlasting need for someone to protect her as well, for someone to give her sense and direction, for someone to give her unconditioned love. She thought her friend had found that in the taiyoukai, but now… seeing her this broken down, Sango feared Kagome's heart was on its way to being let down once again.

For as much as she tried to hide it, Kagome's relationship with Inuyasha had left a mark on her heart. Sango knew that her friend would love that stupid hanyou all her life, and that somewhere deep in her heart she regretted their parting. Not meaning that she still wanted to be with him, and it was a good thing that they were still good friends, but experience is what we call our mistakes, right? Kagome had some experience, truth be told.

"Maybe it's just a phase, Kagome. Maybe he just doesn't want tire you even more, did you think of that?" Sango hoped she could bring Kagome some comfort.

"I don't know… I don't know anymore, Sango. We had a lot of fights…"

"Fights?" Sango could hardly picture Sesshoumaru arguing with his wife. He didn't seem the type.

"Well, I would ask him how long he was going to stay away this time, or when he's coming back, and he could never give me a straight answer, he always said something ambiguous and leave me hanging… Or I would kiss him, and try to come closer, and he would push me away and say I have to rest, I have to keep the baby safe… What about _me_? How about keeping _myself_ safe, huh?" Kagome was crying once again.

Sango wiped her tears, trying to think logically. It was clear that Sesshoumaru didn't want to tire her, but Kagome seemed not to see it that way. And Sango had to admit that she couldn't really tell if his affection had changed, the only one fit to answer that question was her friend. It was a bit of a vicious circle.

"But… that's not so bad, Kagome, everyone had misunderstandings… Life is not perfect, you of all people…"

"I don't wanna hear that right now, Sango!" Kagome cut her words.

"I really… I really don't think I can take you siding with him, Sango."

"Siding with him? For God's sake Kagome, don't you think you're overreacting here?" Kagome had such a hurt look on her face, that poor Sango felt like she'd just killed someone.

"I'm… I'm sorry, it's just that… You need to give this some real, logical thought, Kagome. Have you asked him why he's so cold all the time?"

"Yeah, and he just says the same thing every time! I'm too tired, I'm too worn out, I need to rest… Same thing." Kagome shook her head.

"Well, did you ever stopped to think that maybe he's telling the truth?" Sango sincerely hoped she could make Kagome see the other side of the story… the one that made more sense! Kagome looked out the window.

"I suppose he could be…"

"There you go… be a little more understanding, Kagome, you can't have your way all the time."

"What? My way, all the time? This is rich! I live in his house, having his baby, left my work, left my friends, and you're telling me _I can't have my way every time_? Well, gosh Sango, not every time, but every once in a while would be nice!" Kagome was positively fuming. Sango couldn't but think she'd screwed up big time, for some reason. Dealing with pregnant Kagome was a pain in the neck, to be precise. However, she was her best friend, and Sango was a stoic woman, she would see this through, and she will not give in, she will be patient and steady, and comfort her dear troubled friend… God, but could Kagome be annoying! As the wild pregnant woman shouted something about life sucking for women, and misogynists, Sango found herself pitying Sesshoumaru. But, she had to suck it up and take care of her friend… because Kagome was in ever great need of being taken care of, even if she never acknowledged it.

:---:

The next morning, Kagome woke with a striking pain in her back. She couldn't move much from her bed, and thus Sango had to come and sit with her in her room. The two had made peace, or more like poor Sango managed to calm Kagome's temper by apologizing. For what was she apologizing, she really couldn't say, so it was a good thing Kagome never asked. Of course, as soon as the "wild pregnant woman" settled, she apologized to her friend as well, using her hormones as an ever so effective excuse. Sango had never been upset with her anyway.

Now, Kagome was struggling to get out of bed, and seat herself on the rocking chair she'd had delivered. She loved that thing, it gave her a beautiful feeling of release, like she could actually forget about everything else in the world, just by rocking back and forth with her eyes closed, like a small child.

"Come on, let me help you, I swear someday you'll break your neck, Kagome!" Sango said, aiding her friend to get into the chair. Kagome was constantly holding an arm under her belly, no matter what she did. Sango thought it was an instinctual protective gesture, since the beginning of the world, and smiled.

"I really can't figure why my back decided to take revenge today…" Kagome said, somewhat out of breath, as she took a seat.

"Aww, much better…" she smiled up at Sango, as she began moving back and forth on her rocking chair.

"Thank you, Sango." The woman nodded and smiled back, a little worried about the back pain, though. It may have been common in pregnant women, but considering Kagome's problems with the pregnancy, Sango couldn't help but worry.

"I'm really fine now, Sango. Really." Kagome said, taking her friend's hand.

"I'll get you some breakfast, okay?"

"Okay… make it BIG!!" Kagome widened her eyes, and smiled up. Sango shook her head.

"Alright then, big it is…" she closed the door silently, heading for the kitchen. She couldn't get used to Muncaster's long hallways, and the somewhat spooky feeling she got while behind the walls of the castle, mostly at night. Sango couldn't picture herself living in such a place, and was truly amazed that her friend was able to, and even seemed to like it. Maybe love changes a lot of things, Sango thought.

As she climbed down the stairs, and took a fleeting look at the angel painting, she smiled to herself, wondering what in the world had possessed Sesshoumaru to have that thing done, and in such a manner! She raised her eyebrows a little, and resumed her previous thought. Love _should_ change a lot of things, Sango concluded. She wondered how long before it would change her, too? She gave out a small sigh, and pushed the kitchen doors open, ready to place a breakfast order that would probably astound the cook.

:---:

The phone was ringing. Kagome looked at the poor thing like it would have committed murder. Couldn't she just sit down and relax a bit, without the darn thing deafening her? Really… it was just so… The phone was still ringing.

Kagome rolled her eyes back, and reached furiously for the defenseless handset.

"Yeah." she said, in an unceremonial manner that would have left even The Queen Mother without a reply. It stated clearly that she was already too bothered by whoever called to engage into a conversation.

"_Hello, Kagome."_

"Oh. Hi Sesshoumaru." she said, a little surprised.

"_I hope I'm not waking you. I did the math before I picked up the phone, you know. You made it quite clear the last time I called that I should do that."_ Kagome wanted to smack him in the nose. He'd called at 2 am! What kind of an hour to call was _that_? Well, she wasn't asleep or anything, but still… 2 am?!?

"I'm fine. You're not waking me. What's happened?"

"_Does something have to happen for me to call you?"_ Kagome rolled her eyes back again, pressing her lips together.

"No, I just thought… No." She pressed her lips together again. Silence. Awkward silence.

"_I will be coming home tomorrow."_ Kagome's heart picked up speed. She bit her bottom lip, and involuntarily placed a hand on her stomach. Something inside her smiled. Just a few words, and there she was, losing her head.

"Oh, okay… I'll be… Uhm… _We_'ll be expecting you." At the other end of the line, a demon lord was smiling, feeling his heart pounding once or twice.

"_I trust you are well, then."_

"Yes, we are." Kagome answered like he would be talking to them both: herself and their baby. She wasn't as far off, but Sesshoumaru really wanted to know how _she_ was.

"_That is good."_ Again, silence. Sango entered the room, with a tray in her arms. She put the tray on the table, and wanted to leave the room, in order to give her friend some privacy. But Kagome held her hand, and stopped her in her way, shaking her head. Sango took a seat at the other end of the table, though.

"_I miss you."_ the deep voice rang in Kagome's ear. She closed her eyes tightly, feeling her heart beating like mad in her chest.

"We miss you too. Hurry home, okay?"

"_I will. There is… someone will be arriving with me."_

"Oh?" Kagome widened her eyes a bit.

"_Someone I would like you to meet."_

"O-Okay… Sure."

"_Until tomorrow, then."_

"Bye-bye." Kagome whispered. The sound of the phone being hung up, and then nothing but the dial tone. She was still holding her phone at the ear. She took in air, and hung up the phone fast, looking away for a few seconds, and frowning. She wondered who Sesshoumaru could be bringing.

Sango eyed her calmly.

"Big breakfast here… as ordered…" she finally said, seeing as Kagome was lost in her thoughts.

Kagome snapped her head up at Sango, who was now beside her.

"Oh, thank you!" Her face immediately lit up and a wide… maybe too wide smile appeared on her lips.

"Wow, it's really big! But hey!" Kagome smiled up, again maybe too vividly, "… there are two of us!" she patted her belly affectionately. Sango smiled back, a little insecure, though.

Something was obviously disturbing her friend and Sango had to know what it was. Kagome would never tell her every little detail, she knew it. She would rather suffer in silence, most likely for nothing at all, and she would never say a word. Sango promised herself to have a really long conversation with Sesshoumaru as soon as he came back… well, maybe the next day… NO! This was important; it had to be dealt with ASAP! Yes, she would do that… God, but confronting such a person… Sango felt a little nervous just thinking about it. Well, no use being a chicken, Kagome was more important than her sense of self preservation. She would corner… well… _mildly approach_ Sesshoumaru… _sama,_ and engage into a conversation with him. How in the world would she manage to make that man… uhm… _youkai_ to open up to her, she really didn't know, but she could at least try. She owed Kagome that much! Oh, but Sesshoumaru was scary!!

'Darn it, Sango! Stop being a chicken!!' Looking out the window of her friend's room, Sango nodded determinedly. Sesshoumaru sama would get a piece of her mind. Upsetting her friend like that… Somewhere in the back of her head, seemingly not _that_ back, Sango was well aware that Sesshoumaru was probably not upsetting Kagome, but more like Kagome was upsetting _herself_ with thoughts of Sesshoumaru… but that had to be placed second. Had to.

:---:

AN: I did promise o sequel, right? Well, here it is, hopefully as interesting (or more so) as the first one. To be honest, I'm very nervous about it… Probably more nervous than I was about _Unliving_. I'd love to hear from all you guys…

Thank you in advance, and… happy to write again! I took all my exams, all went well, and now I'm back doing what I love most. I'm really **_really_** happy to be posting this, hopefully you will be too, upon reading it.

As usual, R&R, comments, ideas, questions… you may address them all, I'll be sure to answer as best I can.

See ya soon, guys!

Kissez,

Gesserit.

:---:


	2. What's eating Kagome and Sango?

New Life

Two – What's eating Kagome and Sango?

If there was one thing Sesshoumaru absolutely hated, that thing was being taken for a fool. Insulting his intelligence was surely not the most efficient way of getting the Lord to level with you. In all faith be told, he would hardly ever level with anyone, but toying with his patience was certainly not helping. All the way to Muncaster, he knew that his wife was hiding something from him. Maybe it was nothing of true consequence, maybe it was. Maybe she was just the stubborn woman she'd ever been, and he was deceiving himself by thinking she would lose that particular attribute once she got married, or even pregnant. Maybe she'd already had enough of his departures, and his being distant all the time. Sesshoumaru knew he was not as Kagome would have wanted him to be, but hadn't it been _her_ the one to say she knew what she was getting herself into, when they got married? Who in the world was to understand her?

"You are troubled, Sesshoumaru-sama." Sesshoumaru blinked, and looked slightly in the opposite direction from the woman sitting next to him.

"Nothing that you should occupy your thoughts with, Kaede-sama."

The old woman narrowed her already slit-like eyes, and pressed her lips together.

"As you wish." she said, calmly. Sesshoumaru remained unmoved and looking forward, as the old Japanese woman fiddled with her seatbelt. The plane was about to land, and from there they would take a car to Muncaster. She hadn't been to that place for so many years; she could hardly remember how it looked like.

Since Kikyo had died, Sesshoumaru-sama hadn't really contacted her, except for some rare cases in which he'd thought he'd found the strength he needed in order to recover. That hadn't happened very often, and so Kaede couldn't say she'd heard much from the Lord in the last few hundreds of years.

Apparently, now he'd found the one he'd been searching for, at last. Kaede could only be pleased with the outcome. For too many centuries had he struggled to break free from that horrid prison he'd been thrown into, for too many centuries had his soul longed for liberation. Enough was enough, the old woman thought.

Slowly, Kaede's thoughts drifted towards another path: the small jewel she was bringing into the UK. It had not been little her amazement upon noticing the shift in the Shikon no Tama's glow, these last few months. The slight wave of power it was emitting, the modest but firm purple glow it sent out from time to time… The sacred jewel hadn't shown its power for over seven hundred years, back from when she was just a girl in her father's house, a young Miko meant to protect the jewel. How different things were back then! And how simple. Kaede sighed. Life as an immortal had nothing to offer her anymore. However, with this trip, she hoped she will be finally able to fulfill her mission.

Sesshoumaru's thoughts were aiming roughly at the same target, although his concerns were to some extent dissimilar. But as usual, none but the most trained of eye could take notice of the taiyoukai's general line of thoughts. Mostly, he was wondering how she _did_ expect him to behave towards her. His general behavior had improved, from what he could tell, along the lines of not being as violent in his actions. He had to admit that he hadn't seriously thought about killing someone about the time he'd learned of Kagome's pregnancy. The realization somewhat impressed Sesshoumaru. There was really no one to kill, and he would most certainly not go about the place with the declared purpose of finding such an occasion. But it was really rather improbable that this would keep up, because if he knew something about the Kindred, and he did, they would not leave him be as easily as he'd left them. That was indeed a problematic issue, one that needed to be dealt with as soon as the opportunity would present itself, maybe even sooner. Precaution was never unnecessary, nor unsolicited. He had an unborn child to think of, not to mention his mate… Gods, _wife_! He let out a small amount of air, and the old woman couldn't say she'd missed it.

:---:

They had to hire a car to take them as far as Muncaster, Sabrya was still caught up with business in Tokyo, and there would be little chances of her leaving Japan very soon. Sesshoumaru didn't mind much, he was only disturbed by the tired look on the young hanyou woman's face whenever he saw her. It was really not just the tiresome schedule she was keeping up with that made her so edgy in the last months, something was bothering her, and he couldn't tell what it was. He'd never bothered much with Sabrya's feelings, he had to admit. Maybe it was time for him to do so, she was a great help to have, and he wasn't giving her the proper return for her loyalty. Yes, that was something he needed to do. Point marked.

:---:

"A car is coming, Kagome."

"What?" Kagome spun on her toes, and headed for the window Sango was seated next to.

"Oh, yes, there _is_ a car coming. Well, I guess there can't be someone else but him." Kagome took notice. She felt a little flushed though, and anxious. She didn't want to be anxious; she was still upset with him about their last… contradictory discussion. Well, at least that was what she wanted him to see.

"I wonder who he could be bringing…" Kagome mumbled under her breath, as Sango got up, and followed the car with her eyes, all the way around the front park, and stopping at the main entrance. She couldn't really see much, the angle was all wrong. In a few minutes, though, both women would have their curiosity satisfied. Sesshoumaru walked in, holding the door open for a short woman to pass into the living room.

"Good evening." the woman said, in an even tone of voice that remembered Sango of her grandmother.

"Good evening." the women responded in kin. Sesshoumaru merely nodded at them both, making Kagome wish she could scream at him. What for, she couldn't really tell, but it wasn't like she would confess to it!

"Kagome, Sango, this is Kaede-sama. We have been… acquaintances for a long time." Kagome bit her inner cheek, and stepped forward to greet the old woman as kindly as she felt herself able to. It was certainly something she hadn't expected from Sesshoumaru. Where did he know this woman from? What was his connection with him? She could feel her irritation growing, but luckily Sango dearest was there, and her warm voice and smile made the _wild pregnant woman_ settle down. Sesshoumaru would hear a piece of her mind, after this was all done! Again, she couldn't think of what to accuse him, but surely he was not without fault. She would think of something.

While sitting at the dinner table, later that evening, Kagome found that her husband might indeed be without fault. His gentle voice… well, perhaps not gentle, but most certainly calm and not lacking in warmth, his attentive gestures towards her, and some quick and aware looks in her direction… they all came together to create a whole different image of Sesshoumaru. Even Sango was visibly impressed. The conversation was a little lacking in pace, mostly because Kagome was determined to be pissed off with Sesshoumaru,_ he_ was set on making Kaede feel welcomed while both keeping his wife's temper in balance and her friend's sudden interest in him under control, and Kaede's usual disposition for not talking all that much.

Between, awkward silence and somewhat dull topic debates, Sango and Kagome finally found out what Kaede had been brought there for. It was really not that extraordinary, but neither of the two women had thought about it before: Kaede was to be Kagome's midwife. The pregnant woman dropped her fork, with a visibly astounded expression on her face.

"Is that so?" she asked, her sweet tone promising some serious further arguing, as far as Sesshoumaru was concerned.

"It is. Kaede-sama is upon the rare connoisseurs of the proper way to bring a hanyou child into the world." Sesshoumaru replied, eyeing Kagome as if he would warn her not to do anything very unthought-of, and possibly stupid.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't oppose it then, even if I was under the impression I might actually have something to say in my baby being born with a midwife or a _doctor, _in a_ hospital._" she stressed the words a little, raising a menacing eyebrow to her husband. Sesshoumaru only narrowed his eyes at her for a split second. Sango was frozen, with the fork lingering outside her lightly agape mouth.

"Maybe there is more to delivering a hanyou baby than it is to delivering a human one, Kagome." Sango dared say. Sesshoumaru was the first to give her a somewhat surprised look, and maybe… a thankful one? Sango put down her fork.

"Is there really, Kaede-sama?" Kagome set her eyes on the old woman, not before shooting an imaginary spear at her friend. She wanted a proper birth, not some old hag touching her baby before she did!

"Each birth is special in its own way, Kagome-sama. This particular situation makes it even more so." Kagome frowned.

"How do you mean?"

The old woman leaned back on her tall chair, giving Sango a quick look, as if she couldn't make out if she should mention this in front of her or not.

"Sesshoumaru-sama is, let us not forget, a powerful taiyoukai. You are human." Kagome got ready to protest, but Kaede cut her determination short.

"Mortality is at work here, Kagome-sama. I only meant that you are mortal."

"So? Every other hanyou was born out of a mortal and an immortal." Kaede gave Sango another fast look.

"She's my friend, Kaede-sama, you can speak in front of her." Kagome finally said, seeing as the old woman obviously had a problem with Sango's trustworthiness.

"I could just…"

"You stay right there, Sango!" Kagome said, resolutely, raising a hand to stop her friend's motion upwards. Sango fell back down on her chair.

"We are listening." Kagome said to Kaede.

"Very well, then. As Sesshoumaru-sama has told me, you are a healer." Sango raised her eyebrows, giving Kagome a quick look, then Sesshoumaru one as well. He seemed to only have eyes for Kagome. He could be eating her alive with that stare. Kaede continued:

"I am convinced that without your healer powers, you wouldn't have been able to… help Sesshoumaru-sama. However, there is a strong objection to your union." Kagome frowned further more. What was the meaning of this? She was pregnant, and he was bringing some old woman here to tell her she wasn't the one meant for him, or what? Kagome thought they were already past all that. She didn't say a word, though.

"Hanyou children are already torn between their two natures, Kagome-sama. It is not a small matter. As I understand, you yourself are closely acquainted with a hanyou." Kagome barely nodded.

"Maybe he has not told you of his troubles in this world, but let me assure you there are not few. Uniting a human with a youkai has always been problematic, but a healer bearing a demon's child, that has never been heard of. You had difficulties with your pregnancy." Kagome shifted on her seat, giving Sesshoumaru a concerned look. He could sense her tension, but did not interfere in Kaede's speech. Sango was just sitting there, not understanding the entire _healer_ part of the issue.

"Yes. I did." Kagome said, raising her chin, as if saying 'So_ what? I got passed them.'_

Kaede nodded, unaffected by the woman's stamina.

"More will be upon you, before your child sees daylight, Kagome-sama, both residing in the parents' nature, and… _other_ influences. I am here to guard and teach _you_ how to guard your child." Kagome's eyes were watery. She remained silent for a few seconds.

"Is this true? Will they come for my baby?" she almost shouted at Sesshoumaru, who said nothing, although his lips were pressed together. Sango was looking from one to the other, confused. Kagome sat up amazingly fast for a pregnant woman, and slammed her hands on the table.

"Answer me, dammit! Will those… those _monsters_ come for my baby?" Sesshoumaru took in a fast breath.

"This is not the time to be…"

"I don't _care_! You tell be right _now_, or by _God_ you'll never se me again! I'll take the baby to the other side of the world if I have to, Sesshoumaru! I don't care _what_ it takes; I'll keep my child safe!" Sango looked at her friend with both apprehension and esteem. Kagome was quivering, but Sesshoumaru merely sat up himself, and Sango could see his left hand forming a fist.

"It would not matter. Do you honestly think I do not want my child kept safe? Or my wife? It would not matter _where_ you run to, we have to face and fight them, to gain our peace." Under Sango's astounded eyes, small droplets of blood fell from the palm of Sesshoumaru's hand, before he realized he was digging his claws into his own flesh.

"Do you have any _idea_ what those _things_ could do to…"

"Enough!" Sesshoumaru raised his voice, sounding like a thunder, and silencing even the wind blowing outside. Kagome's jaws were trembling. She just narrowed her eyes for a moment, and then looked towards Kaede.

"You are welcomed to stay, Kaede-sama. I am truly sorry for this improper display. Sango, when you are finished eating please come up, I need to talk to you. Good evening." She turned and left the room without further ado. Sesshoumaru could practically see the denseness of her aggravation. And worse, he could feel _his own_ intensifying, as her steps grew further and further. He had to calm her down, and calm himself down as well. But his ego couldn't swallow the fact that she'd just made a fool out of him, in front of an old acquaintance, perhaps even a friend. She would know her place, and she _will_ learn to obey, dammit!

"Excuse me." he said, shooting out of the room like an arrow, not even bothering to close the door behind him.

"Oh my God!" Sango said, breathlessly, forgetting all about Kaede and running after the taiyoukai. She was scared senseless of him, but she would be darned if she was gonna sit there while he did God knows what to her friend! In her state, Kagome should have been protected, not irritated! Running behind him, Sango thanked God he wasn't using some inhuman ability to speed up. Even so, she had trouble gaining on him. As she got at an arm's length from him, Sesshoumaru turned and she hit him, almost knocking herself down.

"W-Wait!" she said, raising her hands in front of her. Sesshoumaru eyed her, a little annoyed.

"Please don't do anything you would regret, Sesshoumaru! She's just… I mean you know Kagome, she can't really help the way… I mean, you… you… Please-don't-hurt-her-_please_!" she said, rapidly. The taiyoukai stood motionless before her, seemingly not interested in her rambling. She wasn't all that coherent, anyway.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, calmly. Sango breathed in, wanting to say something, but ended up just breathing out instead. Sesshoumaru made no attempt to ease her job. He was just standing there, waiting.

"Uhm… I guess I mean… Don't hurt her."

"Why would I hurt her?" he'd said "hurt" like it would have been some disease. Sango felt really _really_ stupid.

"Uhm…" she couldn't find her words, now that it had become obvious to her that Sesshoumaru hadn't the slightest intention of hurting _his pregnant wife_!

"Sorry, I was just… Sorry." she shook her head, waving her hand at the same time.

Sesshoumaru raised the corners of his mouth, as if trying to stop a smile, but Sango was too embarrassed to notice.

"I will not hurt her, Sango. Rest assured." Sango only nodded.

Sesshoumaru wanted to turn around, but she had something else to ask of him, yet.

"Uhm… I have to… I mean I'd like to ask you something." He merely tilted his head a little. Sango took it as encouragement enough, and gathered some self esteem, to look if not composed, at least aware.

"I want to talk to you later, or tomorrow, if you could find the time. It's important." He eyed her for some seconds, but then nodded.

"Tomorrow morning."

Sango nodded herself, and stepped back.

"I'll just… go then." she said, and Sesshoumaru slightly bowed his head, turning from her and heading towards the room he knew he would find his wife in.

"Oh, tell Kagome I'll be up later, please." she raised her voice behind him.

"You will do no such thing." Sesshoumaru threw at her, over his shoulder. Sango felt her knees failing her. What did he plan to do, once he got a hold of her?

:---:

"Finished eating already, Sango?" Kagome's voice sounded from the bathroom. There was no answer.

"Sango?" Kagome popped her head out the door, while trying to catch her hair up in a pony tail. As her eyes met the rigid face of the taiyoukai she suddenly remembered why she was always half scared of him. She swallowed, but then mentally slapped herself. He wouldn't hurt her, what the hell was she thinking? He couldn't just… NO! Sesshoumaru would NOT hurt her! In three fast and large steps, he was in front of her. Kagome pulled her hair through the hair bind, and instinctively rested her hands on her abdomen. He couldn't help noticing the movement, but fought not to let himself be distracted.

"What are you…" his rapid movement cut her sentence short, as he bent his head to level with her, and looked into her violet, avert eyes. Kagome could feel her pulse begin to lose it, and what irritated her even more was that she knew _he_ could feel it, too!

"Was that the proper way to behave in front of our guest, Kagome?" he asked calmly.

"What? _Our_ guest? That's…"

"I'm NOT finished!" he stressed, leaning and grabbing her shoulder, not roughly, but firmly. She wasn't even sure if what she felt was fear or excitement, or rage, or frustration, or whatever it was, it made her damn uncomfortable. She closed her mouth, and he followed her determined movement, setting his eyes on her lips.

As he didn't say anything for the next few seconds, and he was just staring at her mouth, Kagome shifted her weight on the other leg, and decided she'd had about enough. What, was he suddenly at a loss for words, or what?

"Well?"

"Will you shut up for _one _minute?" Sesshoumaru hissed. She backed, but couldn't back away. His hand was still holding her shoulder.

"Kaede-sama is here for a good reason. We need her. I should think you of all people should know better that question my judgment, Kagome." She almost laughed, but the fact that he was no longer a vampire had no effect on his icy stare that wouldn't allow her to lose a smile. She officially hated her husband's ability to freak her out.

"_I_, of all _people_, Sesshoumaru, should know better than do as you tell me! Remember when you sent me away and I came back, as stubborn as ever? Hm?" she pulled back and he released his grip on her. Kagome was feeling a sick sort of pleasure in proving him wrong. Because he _was_ wrong, and she would make the most of it. Sesshoumaru straightened his back.

"Powerful as I may be, I can fight the Kindred Kagome, but I cannot fight _you_!" She couldn't follow, and her confused look said it clearly.

"Your blood. Your _healer_ blood. Nor I am able to fight mine, a youkai's blood. It is impossible. Our child is still in your womb, Kagome. You can help it balance these two powers, so great and yet so drastically different and drawn apart. It will die if you do not. And you will die as well." His voice had fallen into that last sentence, something Kagome hardly ever heard from him.

Kagome's arms grew cold, and she lost color in her cheeks. Why did it have to be _fight or die_, all the time, around him? Why? Was she never to have a normal life? The cruel and swift answer hit her with a definite NO. She closed her eyes and covered her face, turning her back to Sesshoumaru.

Kagome didn't know what she felt like… again. But this time it was serious; she had to make out her feelings, because otherwise her life would be forfeited. In more than one way.

"Why would The Kindred want this child?" she murmured, into her hands.

"They care little about the child, Kagome. What they are after is me." She had an idea that he could say something like that.

"Revenge?"

"Payment." he said. He outstretched his hand to touch her shoulder, but Kagome shied away and didn't let him. He was looking at the back of her neck, thinking for a second how she liked it when he kissed her there.

"They still haven't given up on you?" her voice was fairly neutral, which was the worst thing possible, when it came to Kagome. Sesshoumaru knew that much about her. When she got cold, she was emptied of feelings, and he dared say it scared him to see her that way.

"No, that is done with. But… our Prince knows he cannot harm me by any other means, and so he seeks to destroy the ones I love. I have betrayed The Kindred, thus I am an enemy." Kagome shook her head. _The ones he loved…_

"So there is fairly nothing to keep us together, then. Our child is destined to die, as am I if we cannot balance out powers. The Kindred wants us dead, to hurt you, and we are constantly arguing." she said, summing up in a most effective and painful manner their problems. The name _Alexis_ came to Kagome's mind, and she drew nothing but horror from the thought of that vampire ever touching her child. She felt worn out, like a candle light about to fade.

"There is still hope." Sesshoumaru whispered, just behind her. She felt like crying, but then what good would that do?

"I thought the day I will hear you say that was long overdue." She managed to sketch a weak smile, but he didn't see it. His hands tried again to rest on her shoulders, and this time he felt her tense and trembling under his touch.

"Let me worry about The Kindred, Kagome." He pulled her slowly against him, and she obeyed. She felt so tired; she didn't know how she would ever find strength enough to guide her baby safely into this world. And would the world be ready for her baby? That was another issue.

"I'm scared." Kagome admitted, looking up the wall of the room.

"I am too." he said. The memory of their first time saying that to each other, just before she'd willingly gave her life for him, shot up before her eyes. That sacrifice had not been in vain. Their love was real, and they would get through this. Kagome sunk into his embrace, as Sesshoumaru put an arm across her chest, and another on her abdomen.

"We can do this." she said, closing her eyes tightly.

"We can." Sesshoumaru echoed.

:---:

"Kaede-sama…" Sango began her apology, but the old woman raised an arm to stop her.

"There is no need for that, child. I understand." Sango sat at the table, feeling a little embarrassed and out of place. After a moment of awkward silence, in which she had no idea what to say to this woman, Sango decided to at least try to be nice… for all it was worth.

"You are Nippon as well, I see." She fully felt the immensity of her idiocy when the old woman looked at her somewhat confused. Of course she was! Her face stated that quite obviously. But Kaede merely smiled in the corner of her mouth, and answered politely.

"I am." Sango blushed bright red. By the time she opened her mouth to say something that she hoped wouldn't sound as stupid, the old woman had went ahead of her.

"I understand Kagome is a close friend of yours, Sango." The young woman nodded, fiddling with the edge of her silky, flowing blouse.

"Yes, we know each other from high-school. Even if I was in the last year, and she was in her first, we got along very well, and remained friends afterwards. Then, I got a job at her father's company… which I must admit I had no idea belonged to him, at the moment. Now I am Higurashi-sama's assistant." Sango summed up, glad she could say something intelligent, for a change. Kaede only nodded, and looked out the window for a moment.

"Which one of her parents is a hanyou?" Sango frowned. Apparently, Sesshoumaru hadn't told Kaede that much about his wife.

"Her father. Kagome's mother was human." At the old woman's eyes narrowing, Sango felt compelled to explain the tense usage.

"She died when Kagome was a teenager. I believe fifteen or sixteen years old."

"So young…" Kaede murmured, mostly to herself.

"What did you…" Sango stopped, not being entirely sure she wanted to know the answer. Oh well, if she were to stick around, she would better be informed. She was used to knowing everything around her, anyway. Something told her that this particular matter was not by a long shot usual.

"What did you mean by calling Kagome a _healer_, Kaede-sama?" Sango's beautiful eyes were set on the old woman's face. Her determination and her genuine care for Kagome's welfare impressed Kaede. She couldn't believe Kagome hadn't told her about it, though, or that she hadn't noticed it.

"You do not know? I thought you were friends for a long time." Kaede said, a little confused.

"We are, but she never mentioned anything like this before."

"Perhaps… she did not know herself." Kaede whispered, again, mostly to herself.

"It is best that you ask your friend to tell you, Sango. It is hardly my place to interfere. I am here for an entirely different reason."

"Alright. I will." Sango said, and decided not to press the issue any further. This was getting a bit too out of hand as it was. She needed tonight to assimilate the news anyway. And the weird term usage, as well. What monsters was Kagome talking about? The youkai? Why would they want the baby? And why was she so scared of them? Sesshoumaru was more than fit to protect her and the baby both. And it wasn't like they lived in the Feudal Era, or something! Hanyou children or even of further more diluted blood were born every day, Kagome was one of them. Sango knew for a fact that her friend hadn't suffered any marginalization because of her father being a hanyou. It wasn't _that_ bad! But then again. Maybe there were forces at hand she had no idea about. Just maybe… Sango's head hurt. She needed some sleep.

"Has Sesshoumaru assigned you with a room, Kaede-sama, or should we ask Emma?" she said, passing a hand over her forehead. The old woman nodded.

"It is all taken care of, thank you for your care, Sango. Speaking of which, I believe I will retire for tonight. We will see each other in the morning." The woman pushed back her chair and Sango did too, waiting for Kaede to leave the room before she fell into her seat again. She put her head in her palms, resting her elbows against the table. Something was wrong, and something _else_ would be even more so, soon enough. She could feel it.

As the wind began to rumble through the high trees outside of Muncaster, and the night fell like a curtain over the far away hills, Sango's eyes fluttered closed, and her head fell on her forearms, against the table. She suddenly felt tired, like she couldn't move her arms and legs, like she'd been running for miles and miles, and now she's finally arrived at her destination. Just resting there felt so good, and she didn't want to move, she was sleepy…

A fast flash before her eyes gained her attention, and the first thing her mind offered her was the thought that she _couldn't_ see anything, her eyes were closed and her face was sunk into her arms. No, she was dreaming. In her sleep, she closed her eyes, and forgot about it.

A strange sound, like pieces of metal being hit against one another… were they… rings? Yes. Sango narrowed her eyes to see better, but it was so dark, so very… A cold stream of air crawled under her clothing, and made her shiver. Her skin felt like a million thin fingers would have touched her. She felt… invaded, somehow. Silver rings, colliding against each other, and a bandaged arm, hanging loosely over the edge of an armchair. Sango felt her eyes losing focus, her head growing heavier. She'd seen that somewhere before, she'd heard the rings, she's seen that bandaged arm somewhere… not in her dreams… somewhere else. In a crowd… The cold air left her like a snake slipping out from a loose grasp. And she couldn't hear the rings anymore, she couldn't see the arm… She was dreaming, yes she sure was. She needed to wake up, that's what she needed to do. She had to go to her room, and…

"Miss Sango? Miss Sango?" a small, almost shy voice sounded close to her. Sango jumped, and looked directly into Emma's smiling face.

"Yes, I'm awake." The young maid broadened her smile.

"Maybe you'd like to go to your own room, Miss?" Her kind eyes impressed Sango every time. She nodded.

"Thank you, Emma. That's true, I would. Good night."

"Good night, Miss Sango." Emma said, taking a small bow. Sango had told her not to do that anymore, but the girl just didn't fee right not doing it. So Sango had given up on that aspect.

:---:

"I hope it doesn't rain tonight…" she whispered as she undressed, all alone in her room. Sango didn't know, and was fairly sure she didn't _want_ to know what Sesshoumaru had said to Kagome, once he found her. As long as he didn't hurt her, their marital business was really their own, she could only to so much for her friend without exceeding her… attributions.

Seeing as rain meant storm, in that part of the country, Sango found herself praying for calm weather. She wasn't a fan of wind blowing and rainfall. But, as Kagome made sure she knew, thunderstorms were quite often met in that part of the year, and so Sango didn't delude herself into thinking this year may be an exception.

It wasn't really all that late, but she wanted to take a rest, and do some serious thinking. For instance, what to say to Sesshoumaru, in the morning? And how to get Kagome to explain all that she'd heard? But, as Kagome herself had been the one who insisted that she stayed at the table, she would probably lighten up the subject herself. Sango sighed, getting in the bed. She took a quick look at her laptop, closed on the table. She'd been there for a few days and already she missed work. Or, maybe not missed, but all the time she felt like she should be doing something, when she did not.

"Vacation, Sango!" she said to herself, closing her eyes. Those dark purple and black sheets looked kinda strange, but they felt like heaven. She turned on her belly, and fell asleep within minutes.

_Vacation, Sango, vacation…_

_The man with the bandaged hand sat in an armchair, wrapping some prayer beads on his forearm. He was very meticulous, yet his movement was practiced, like he'd done it for thousands and thousands of time before. The silver rings hit against each other again, and she felt cold again. Of course she was cold, she was only wearing that this evening gown, which reached down just enough to cover her thighs. But… no, she was dreaming again. She was in her bed, on her belly, asleep. She could even feel the sheets around her… the sheets and… a draft. Oh, she'd stirred again, and had thrown the sheets off her body. Now she was gonna freeze! Sango tried to move, to cover herself, but she couldn't. Her arms would not listen to her._

'_I'm asleep, that's all. I just have to wake up.' Still nothing. The man was still there, watching her. NO! That was the dream, she had to wake up._

_Her thin clothing was being pulled up slowly._

'_Darn it, have I left that window open?' she knew for a fact that she hadn't. But then… The man was not there anymore. The chilly breeze swept over her bare legs, and despite it, a pressing warmth grew inside her, low in her stomach. She was still face down, unable to move._

'_I have to wake up now. I have to close that window…' she said to herself._

'_I have to close…' someone had touched her lower back, the shallow touch making its way down, further down…Sango gasped._

'_I have to wake up!'_

"_Why?"_

"I just have to!" she almost shouted, pushing herself up on her forearms.

"What?" she asked no one. She knew she'd heard a voice asking why, she… she knew. Or maybe just… She had been dreaming. Yes. And now she was awake. Yes, she had to… her eyes settled on the window. She had to close the window. But the window was closed. Well, then, she had to cover herself, because… No, the sheets were there, covering her body. Sango looked around into the poorly lit room, where the fire was the only one making a statement.

'Just a dream.' She put her head back on the pillow.

'The same one, again.'

:---:

AN: O, please say you like some of it. I decide to go a little hentai with Miroku and Sango's relationship. I hope it's okay, because I'm gonna have so much fun writing this! I've already pictured sooo many situations for those two! Okay, thanks for welcoming the sequel, and rest assured I will not forget the others. Like, Sesshoumaru and Kagome will have their own mushy stuff, so will Inuyasha and Sabrya later on, wow three couples, that's really bold of me… and to top that, throw in some old habits, past mistakes and vampires… well, I think I'm gonna have a lot to juggle with this time around. Hopefully I'll be able to handle it all, and you'll have the patience to read it.

Until next time!!

Bye bye!!

:---:


	3. Enter the savior, exit the savior

New Life

Three – Enter the savior, exit the savior

Those nice little caresses and the soft sound of his breath were far less than what Kagome wanted from Sesshoumaru. She knew he wasn't asleep, because he hardly ever slept around her, at least in the last months, it always seemed like he was tortured by some unseen threat, and he needed to stay alert all the time. She was cuddled next to him, his chest against her back, and a protective arm over her belly. She wore a long, silky night gown which – she made sure – didn't look too much like a negligee, but left enough to be seen. She really felt undesirable, now that she'd gained all that weight, and he wouldn't even touch her _that way_ anymore. What was wrong with him? Was it that disgusting to make love to a pregnant woman, or what? Kagome sighed, and stirred a little in his embrace.

"Are you awake?" she whispered. Sesshoumaru didn't answer. Kagome licked her lips, thinking it must have been 2am, and she still couldn't get any sleep. He hadn't told her when he was going to leave next, or how imminent this danger was… he hadn't told her much. Yet, when they were together, Kagome felt like there was nothing they couldn't face. Just as long as he was there, with her. All the friends in the world couldn't make up for him being gone. There was an empty space inside her that couldn't be filled with anything else. She sighed again.

"Why are you so sad?" his voice sounded, close to her ear. Kagome bit on her bottom lip.

"I feel alone, most of the time. Like you've… become someone I don't know… anymore."

"Do you think you know me, Kagome?" she almost broke into tears. A sudden tremble passed through her body. He felt it, and darn it did he feel sorry for those words, but they were true.

"I hoped I did." she said, trying to face him. His grip didn't allow her to move much, though, so she gave up trying to out strength him. She buried her face in the pillow, praying to God she won't start crying. She hated when she cried, it was a magnificent display of how she failed to keep even her own body under control.

"I am…"

"Oh, please!" she cut his words, almost sobbing, her voice somewhat choked. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, as if doing so would keep his ears and nose from sensing his wife's unease, and his part in it.

"Am I different that what you expected?" he asked, afraid of the answer. Kagome didn't react at first.

"Different…" she said, slowly, one minute later. Sesshoumaru's heart was racing, and hitting her back in such a violent manner that he was sure she could sense his anxiety. Kagome was caught in her own thoughts though, and she could hardly focus on anything else.

"Yes, you are." she admitted. Nevertheless, her tone of voice didn't have the gift of offering the taiyoukai an answer. It could have been either that she found him more or less that what she had in mind he would be. It really hadn't been an answer.

"Are you disappointed?" he asked again, this time his heart seeming to stop beating entirely.

Kagome covered her face with her hands, crouching. He moved to fit her new position, and somewhat pressed down on her body. That weight was something she'd missed. She'd missed the scent of their contact, the feeling of his skin against hers, his hands, his beautiful hair brushing over her body… she just missed him. And she didn't know how to tell him, so that he would understand that she didn't only _want_ him, but she _needed_ him.

"No, I'm just…" she fought her tears, but it was no use, by now. Damn these emotional outbursts, she hated them! Sesshoumaru cleared the dark hair from the back of her neck, and kissed her gently a few times, passing his fingers through the short strands at her temples. Kagome just sat there, still, tears falling from her eyes, making thin paths along her nose. His kisses climbed up the side of her neck, where her pulse was hitting against the shallow skin, and his arm caught her tighter. Kagome wanted him to touch her more than anything in the world, her every thought flew in that direction. She had no other acknowledgement than the one of his body against hers, of his hot kisses, and his lips making their way to hers. She let herself be turned slightly around, and she allowed her head to be bent backwards, as he licked the small gap under her chin.

Then, she let him part her lips slowly, giving him her warmth and her salty taste, as he wiped away the tears. That kiss was so different from the others, because it wasn't just desire, mere lust between them now, it was love and dependence on one another, it was trust and it would soon be a blood bond, when their child would be born. The absolute silence inside her scared Kagome. There was no sound of waterfalls crashing down, as she used to feel before she knew she loved him, it was just her silent craving, and the longing for him to respond to her calls.

"Don't ever think I do not love you." he said, between two short kisses. There had never been a greater truth, nor a more truthful speaker than Sesshoumaru, at that moment. However, he lacked the general disposition to let her know it, at times. That was what Kagome needed to understand. By the look of her, she was indeed trying, but from time to time, it came so hard for her, that it was simply easier to fight with him than say it straight that she thought their relationship was in big trouble.

"I won't." she whispered back, stretching her neck a little to kiss him. Her thin gown was slowly pushed up her legs, and Kagome shivered a little feeling his cool fingers against her thigh. He pulled her leg back to him, so that her bottom would press against him, and she let out a small sigh. As his hand traveled higher up, Sesshoumaru took notice of her lack of underwear, and thought that was a nice shift, for a change. Kagome simply said they were somewhat uncomfortable to wear, because of her pregnancy. He continued to kiss her neck and shoulder, and Kagome arched her back a little to fit his form better.

Feeling his arousal, she smiled a little, but quickly bit on her lip, as his hand moved to cup her breast, pressing down on it, then in small circular motions. She just lost all the air in her lungs. The feeling was so sudden and so overwhelming, that she just stopped breathing for a few moments, her mouth agape, and her eyes wide open. Sesshoumaru decided to cover her swollen lips with his, and so Kagome found herself trapped against him. She thought there was no further control he could enforce upon her, but as it turned out she was dead wrong. Using her arched position, Sesshoumaru pushed her clothing all the way up to her waist, and slid his hand between her thighs from behind, making her jerk forward for a second.

His fingers found the heated spot which stated clearly that he was more than ready for him, but he didn't want to rush things, and thought, by the sound of her tiny whimpers, that he would enjoy just playing with her body a little. As he parted her legs, he slid his other arm under her, catching her shoulders, and making her head fall back against him. She opened her mouth and breathed in deeply, moaning as he pushed the tip of his finger inside her. Kagome's chest rose and fell rapidly, and he pulled her a little further back, to lay against him, and to give her a little space. She wanted to spread her legs, but there was really no room. He held her too tightly. So he had to somewhat force his way between her legs, entering her with his finger.

Sesshoumaru knew that his claws weren't easy to go around in these particular situations, and so he carefully thrusted in a few times, then slowly removed his hand, for fear that he would harm her.

"No, please…" Kagome mumbled, scared that he would leave her.

"Shhh… Don't worry." he said, momentarily letting her go, just enough to leave himself of his clothes. Kagome lost her breath once again, as she felt his naked body against hers, and his hands pushing up her own clothes. She raised her arms and let him undress her like she was a small child. His fingers ran over her bare back, and she tensed, arching and pressing against him again. This time, his excitement was even more obvious. A firm hand caught her hip, and pulled her back. Kagome was breathing heavily, wanting him closer, as close as he could get. That sudden need for him scared her senseless, she'd never felt anything like it in her life, like she would fall part if he was to leave her… like nothing in the world could ever make sense in his absence. She was burning to have him inside her, he couldn't breathe right, she couldn't think straight…

Her body seemed so fragile to Sesshoumaru, as she was shivering quietly against him, and his need for her grew by the second, seeing how completely she'd abandoned any trace of self preservation, and other need but the one for him. It was a rare view, seeing her so defenseless, and her strong will so utterly forsaken. And it was all because of him… _for_ him.

Without being much of a bed-talker, he just needed to tell her that she was safe, that she would never be endangered again, that he loved her and she would not suffer from his past, and because of who he was. But he didn't manage to, he just repeated "I love you" over and over again. Kagome heard his husky voice as he caressed her shoulders, as he cast her hair away from her face, as he slowly entered her, deeper and hotter, and time sat still for a few seconds, when he was all inside her, and tears rolled quietly down her burning cheeks.

"I love you." was all she heard, and her body trembled shallowly as he pushed in and out so slowly, so carefully, that it made her cry, it made her lose herself entirely in that wild embrace that asked for everything she was, and she still felt like there was more to give. She wished she could see his dear face, look in his eyes and see that all he'd said was true, but as time slipped away, and his movement intensified, she felt it in his every muscle tensing, in his breath and his touch, she heard it in his growls, and felt it on his skin, sprayed with sweat.

It was a silent and consuming fire that burnt them both completely that night, like a closed flame that had never seen the blessing of an open space. Her tears never stopped, even after their bodies tensed violently against one another, his thrust inside her became blissfully painful, and she bit down on her teeth not to scream. His grip on her body never dimmed, but he held her close, for a few hours after their breath settled and their bodies relaxed. He barely convinced himself to pull out of her, she felt so good, and so _belonging_ to him.

Kagome fell asleep, wet trails still on her still face. Slowly, Sesshoumaru pulled her on her back, covering her up to her chest, and looking at her face. She was so lucky she'd found a way to let her feelings out! His feelings were still scorching him, as he would have never cried. It was something he simply couldn't do. He bent to rest his head on her chest, feeling the space between her breasts smaller now. Kagome was well on her way to achieving some very provocative curves. Her pregnancy had made her a wonderful gift, aside from the obvious one of her child. She was even more beautiful now, her curves fuller and better defined, her eyes brighter and her skin smoother than usually.

Sesshoumaru's hand rested on her belly, and his gold eyes widened significantly after a few minutes, when he felt the baby move inside its small, temporary home. He spread his fingers on Kagome's abdomen, closing his eyes, and smiling in content. Whoever thought they could take this away from him had another thing coming. There would be no limit to what he could do to defend them. Absolutely none.

:---:

Her eyes had been open for a few good minutes, but she wasn't moving. She knew he wasn't by her side anymore, she could feel the empty space where he should have slept, and it made her feel deserted. Kagome way laying on her side, one arm over her belly. She sighed and got up. It was already 9:15 am. She'd slept in. She passed her hand through her dark hair and put a long, kimono-like robe on, and some slippers. She washed her face, brushed her teeth, combed her hair, all of which thinking that making love to him last night managed not to shed any light at all over their situation. She frowned at her own image in the mirror, and then got out of the room, giving the empty bed one sad look over the shoulder.

She walked the now familiar hallways of the castle to the huge library. She didn't want to go into the living room, or the room she was using for a living room, and see he had already left, with no word whatsoever. She wanted to delay it a bit… jut enough to do her damage. She was a self-destructive little thing, Kagome thought about herself. Just before she put her hand on the doorknob, she heard Sango's voice.

"… but I'm really getting worried about her. I wouldn't have dreamt of bringing this up with you if I wouldn't have thought it serious, I trust you know that." Kagome frowned as she focused her attention on the muffled sound of her friend's words, behind the massive wooden door. She remembered another occasion in which she'd eavesdropped at this precise door, and heard things beyond any imagination.

"I assure you there is no need for you to worry. We are quite alright. Kagome is merely passing through a difficult period at the moment." Her heart began to beat faster. It was Sesshoumaru. What in the world were they talking about? Her? That was really annoying. She got prepared to storm in shouting at both of them, when the sound of Sango's voice stopped her.

"I think you're taking this a little too lightly, Sesshoumaru sama. She's not…"

"_She_ is not your wife, Sango san." Kagome could picture Sango biting on her teeth.

"I've known her since junior high. And _you_, Sesshoumaru sama, haven't seen her cry the other day because she thought you didn't want her anymore! So don't tell me I don't know her! I _love her_! She's been my friend for ten years, you've known for her five seconds, and you think you've got her. Well, let me tell you you're dead wrong. Something's happening to her, and it's not to be taken lightly!" Kagome's eyes were wide behind the door. She was smiling at her friend's boldness.

'Wow, go Sango' she mouthed.

"This conversation is over." She heard Sesshoumaru say, quite determined and a little annoyed, she could tell. Man, if he were to be disrespectful to Sango, Kagome would kill him! But she realized she didn't have any time to flee anymore. So she pushed the door open and saw Sango's red face, and her husband's callous posture. Just like she'd imagined them. Sango gave her an astounded look. Sesshoumaru just looked at her coldly.

"You really must shake this habit. It's getting quite upsetting, Kagome." He said, and Kagome grimaced. He'd sensed her at the door.

"And you should try to make it so that I don't have to eavesdrop at the door to hear things regarding my own person." Kagome retorted. Sesshoumaru huffed quietly on his nose. Sango was still red.

"Would you mind telling me what the big idea is? Or you may only talk about it when I'm not present?" Kagome had her hands folded over her chest. She looked… disturbed. Sango opened her mouth, but Sesshoumaru saw it necessary to unceremoniously tell her to leave them alone in the room. Kagome looked at him like he was the last dirty crawler on the surface of the land.

"Are you a complete jerk? She was just trying to help!" Kagome shouted at him. Sango wanted to say that it's alright, she understands and she'll leave, but Kagome began shouting again.

"I mean, isn't it enough that you bring that _old hag_ here to tell me shit about my own child, now you treat my only friend like dirt! You've got another thing coming, mister! I suggest you revise your attitude, Sesshoumaru! You don't scare me anymore, you know? And…"

"Scare you? I never wanted to scare you, for God sake!" he raised his tone a little. Sango saw it was her queue, and headed for the door.

"Oh, no you don't! You stay right here Sango, you have some explaining to do as well…" Sango sighed and stayed put.

"Let her go, Kagome… you are being unreasonable."

"Am I now? Oh, I'm sorry dear, but gee, have you ever considered that if you'd tell me what the hell's going on in my own home I'd be _less unreasonable_?" Sango shifted her weight on one leg, feeling a little out of place. Kagome was really going wild. Sesshoumaru gave her a look that scared Sango. He was focused, tense, and trying not to do something irrational. He fixed his eyes on his wife's pregnancy, and settled down his temper. It was just the hormones… he told himself, but he knew all too well that she'd been a tempest long before she got pregnant. They would kill each other if one of them didn't keep it down. For the time being, he would have to be that person. However, that didn't mean he had to like it, too.

"Sango san was only concerned about you. That is why she approached me. You have nothing to reproach her, Kagome." Even his tone annoyed her. He was always so darn calm. She couldn't have a real argument with him, it was freakin' impossible!

Kagome looked at her friend, whose eyes were set on the carpet.

"I'm sorry Sango. This isn't your fault…"

"Just… try not to say something you'll regret, honey." The older woman said to her ear, before exiting the room in speed. It was ridiculous that she should take part at this, it wasn't her business, and she had just been concerned.

"I am glad you have finally realized it." Sesshoumaru replied, after the door fell closed. Kagome looked at him annoyed.

"_You_, however, have some explaining to do." She pointed a finger at him.

"I thought I did so last night." Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"Which part? When you let Kaede pour those horrible things on me, when _you_ did the exact same thing, or when we had sex?" Sesshoumaru could feel irritability bite on his nerves. He clenched his fists.

"Sex?" he bit on his teeth, he wanted to howl, she was so infuriating. They really could not have a civilized conversation without her pissing him off. This woman was a pain in the neck!

"Yes, you know, _sex_! Like when…"

"Kagome stop!" he raised her voice. She closed her mouth nervously. She was mad as hell, she was angry with him, although she didn't know exactly why. Maybe because he was so calm. Maybe because he was there for her to be angry with him… who knew? She needed to piss him off, to see him lose it for once, to make him act out and not treat her co condescendingly. For God's sake, _something_! Anything was better than that composure he always put on.

"What do you want from me?" She looked into his gold eyes and couldn't get her thought in order. She didn't want anything_ but_ him. She needed him, and it ticked her off that he was so distant. She was mad at herself. As soon as the realization hit her, she wanted to throw something at him. It was all his fault. Why did he have to be so… so… oh, whatever it had been that made her fall in love with him!

"Nothing."

Sesshoumaru frowned for a split second, almost imperceptibly.

"Nothing?" He was disappointed, but as usual, she couldn't tell it in his voice. She didn't know him, she couldn't have if she acted like this.

"Add that to _having sex_ and do you know what we've got?" he asked. He wanted to take her by the shoulders and shake that idiotic stubbornness out of her. But he stood tall, still… Cold.

Kagome shrugged. Her eyes were glassy. She felt defeated by her own words, her own actions, her life was crumbling down on her and she could do nothing to stop it. She loved him, he loved her… but that wasn't enough. Somehow, it was far from enough. They couldn't understand each other.

"Kagome." Her name sounded so beautiful from his mouth. She looked at him with sad eyes, and he felt something, everything crush down inside of him.

"Things don't have to be like this."

"Well, unfortunately, neither of us know what it takes for things to change, so I guess…" she stopped, afraid of what she was thinking.

"What?" Sesshoumaru really hated what he was feeling. This couple life was all too complicated for him, he should have minded his own business and stayed a vampire if this was the alternative! He was hurting himself, and her, and now there was child on the way… Too complicated!

"Nothing. I can't deal with this right now." She turned to leave, but he made two large steps and put an arm around her, just below her breasts, holding her in place.

"Please stay." His voice was very low. It got to her every time. She felt his forehead lower and his hair fell over his shoulder, in front of her. Tears dropped from her violet eyes as she fingered the white strands. He had such beautiful hair…

"I'm afraid. I'm not fit do got through what I've gone through before you… before we got… I don't know, I think I'm losing it sometimes, and you're so… together all the time!"

"One of us has to be." He said, but there was no malice in his voice. She smiled sadly and leaned back on him.

"How can we love each other so much and yet…"

"I really have no clue." She laughed at his answer.

"We need to set some priorities."

"I agree."

"Well, I'm glad you do." Kagome snapped, removing his hand, and facing him.

"From now on, no treating my friends like shit." He closed his eyes.

_'Patience. Patience…' _

"I will try." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"But no treating my guests like unsolicited scum." She laughed shortly at his wording. It was fairly unusual for him.

"I will try." She echoed his words from before. There was a moment of silence in which neither thought of anything. Then, Sesshoumaru said slowly:

"I have to leave." Kagome tensed under his arm.

"For a short while." He added. She separated from him.

"Fine." She turned and gave him a short kiss.

"I'll go get some breakfast." Kagome left Sesshoumaru a bit dazzled. He couldn't follow her line of thought, more often than not. It bugged him. But now Kaede was here, and at least he would have a wife to come home to, and he needn't stay away from her with fear constantly biting him on the heart. He had to find out what his beloved Ventrues were up to this time. He passed a hand over his face. He had to admit it was tiring to deal with all of this at once. But he knew it was worth it. He took in air and exited the huge library.

:---:

"It's raining cats and dogs…" Sango said that evening, long after Sesshoumaru had left for his plane, long after Kagome had stopped crying by herself in her bathroom, long after Kaede had told them old stories from far away, from when they weren't even born. Kagome didn't say anything. She was seated in a large armchair, looking at the rain trailing down the glass of the window. Sango sighed. It wasn't that late, but the thick and dark line of clouds make it seem like it was no earlier than the middle of the night. Sango sighed again, looking at Kaede. The old woman was instructing Emma to bring her a special kind of tea, and how to prepare it. Kagome's face was as gloomy as they come. The weather was as stinky as it came… Sango sighed again.

A loud pound at the front door made the two young women jump startled. Sango gave Kaede a short look, Sango did the same to Kagome, but neither said anything. Outside, the wind howled and ripped branches from the trees, throwing them all over Muncaster's front entrance. Rain was violently splattered on the window at Kagome's side.

"Maybe it was just the…" she started to say, but just as she was finishing her sentence, another violent pound on the doors could be heard.

"Good God, isn't anybody gonna answer that?" Kagome snapped, and got up surprisingly fast. Sango watched her as she went out of the room, and towards the main entrance. She followed her, even if she had to admit she was a little frightened. It seemed like Kagome was really stoic.

The pregnant woman reached the door before anyone else could, she figured Ethan must have been otherwise engaged, or that he simply didn't hear the pound… although that was somewhat difficult to perceive. She unlocked and pulled by the doors, only to be presented with one hell of a sight. Just as she opened, lightning was spearing the dark horizon, and a seemingly wounded man could barely hold his feet, at her door. He was leaning on the side of the doorframe, and holding onto his ribs with his left arm. Her was wearing a long, dark coat and his right hand was bandaged with a dark violet cloth, over which he's wrapped some prayer beads.

'Prayer beads??' Kagome thought. But that didn't matter.

"OH, dear God, are you alright?" she shouted, so that he could hear her over the loud thundering.

He raised his face and looked at her. He was young; he couldn't have been more than 27 years old. His eyes were a light shade of brown, and his hair messy and wet, stuck to his skull in fairly long strands. Kagome reached for him and pulled him in just as Sango reached her.

"Kagome, what's… Oh God!"

"Is everyone around here saying that?" the man mumbled as the women were pulling him inside and closing the doors behind him. Sango gave him a better look, and noticed he was trying to say something.

"Outside… my staff…"

"Your what??" Sango shouted. The mad raised his chin and looked straight into her eyes.

"My staff. Outside, please…" Sango left him seated on the floor, while Kagome was yelling for Ethan, and went outside to find the man's staff. But the damn thing wasn't there. She looked around the doorframe, but still nothing.

"It's not here!" she shouted back. Ethan had arrived, and was sustaining the man's head. She looked again, this time stepping out of the castle.

"Oh, man… I'll get soaked." She didn't have time to finish her sentence, that a powerful blow of the wind brought enough rainwater on her to soak her to the skin. She closed her eyes, much like one would when a car passes by and splashes you with water from the side of the road. But she had to find that darn thing… As she looked around, she could hear Kagome yelling at her to come inside, or she'll get killed by those lightning bolts. Truth be told, Sango was shivering with cold and fright. Why was she risking her physical integrity for this man?

"Stupid… stupppiddd…" her teeth were clenched. Ah, but there it was, a few feet from the entrance. A tall staff with six large rings on top. Sango picked it up, and even with all the rustle from the storm, she could hear the rings hitting against each other. She froze, looking up at the strange thing.

"Sango, what are you doing? Come on!" Kagome yelled at her from the door frame. Sango looked at her like she'd just climbed down from the clouds. She hurried to get inside, and closed the doors behind her. She was dripping wet, but she couldn't take her eyes off the rings.

"What in the world were you…"

"Where is he? Where did you take him?"

"What? Ethan just took him in the kitchen, to get him warmed up. Why are you acting like this?" Kagome tried to look into Sango's eyes, but they were out of focus.

"Sango?" a few moments of silence passed.

"I have to see him." Sango passed by her friend. Kagome raised her arms, and then dropped them helplessly, not understanding anything.

:---:

"Ethan? Ethan!" Sango screamed, entering the kitchen. No one was there. The room was warm and filled with delicious smells. Sango stood in the doorframe, her hands on each side of it. She was panting from having run along the hallway.

"Ethan!!" she yelled down the corridor.

"Yes Miss Sango." The man appeared out of nowhere in the kitchen. Sango frowned, confused.

"Where did you take him?"

"One of the bedrooms Miss, just next to the kitchen. It was the cook's sitting room, up until recently." Sango didn't care. She rushed across the kitchen, and pushed the bedroom door open, obsessed with the image of that man in the doorframe. She didn't stop to think he might have been changing clothes. She heard Kagome talk to Ethan just behind her, telling him to call a doctor. There were little chances than any doctor could come at this time though. Sango felt her head light. She had to see him, she had to see who he was, if he had… She stopped at the sight of him laid on the large sofa.

His long coat was dripping wet, making a water spot on the carpet next to the sofa where it was hanging off the side. His eyes were closed and his face livid. His right side was obviously wounded, and his right arm rested… rested… Sango put a hand over her mouth. The prayer beads. The violet cloth…

She stepped towards him slowly. The muffled sound of the storm made her even more nervous. He laid there still, not even…not even breathing, it seemed. He couldn't be… he couldn't have died! She rushed and knelt by his side, feeling his pulse. He was so cold… he had a pulse, a faint one, but a pulse nonetheless. She looked at his still face, and dared remove a wet strand from his cheek.

"Can you hear me?" she whispered. No answer came from him. She moved a little closer.

"Who are you?" she whispered again, very close to his face. Her heart was bursting out of her chest, and her breath was stupidly fast. His eyes shot open and she almost fell on her butt with startle. She stiffened, while he gave her the most intrusive look anyone had ever given her. She couldn't breathe right. She couldn't think. She couldn't move…

His eyes fell closed again, and she let out her breath, taking in air again, and settling her heartbeat.

"Sango? Is he awake?" Kagome said, from the doorframe. Sango looked at his still face.

"No."

"I've called for a doctor, but I don't know if he'll make it all the way out here tonight."

Sango could barely hear Kagome.

"Uh-huh." She said, just to say something.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes." Sango stood up and put the staff against the wall, then exited the room. Kagome took a look at the tall stranger, and called Ethan to take care of him until the doctor showed up. They had to take him out of those clothes, and get him warmed up. And Sango too.

:---:

AN: Hello again. Have you forgotten about me? I wouldn't blame you. Well, here it is, I've started writing again. I'm sorry for the long absence; it wasn't really by choice. Anyhow, I hope you won't ignore this fic just because I'm a bad updater.

Kissez as usual,

Gesserit.


End file.
